A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lampshades, more specifically, a lampshade that is uniquely adapted for use with a recessed can located on a ceiling.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a lamp shade assembly that is adapted to secure itself to a recessed can located on a ceiling; wherein the lamp shade assembly includes a plurality of arm supports that each include an attachment clip on a distal end; wherein the attachment clip enables the respective support arm to clip onto the recessed can fixture, and from which the arm support extends downwardly in order for a lamp shade to attach thereon; wherein the lamp shade is suspended below the recessed can in order to diffuse light directed therefrom, and which also resembles a lamp shade.
The Swarens et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,630) discloses a light beam converter and deflector for recessed lighting fixtures, particularly those mounted in ceilings. However, the light beam converter is not an accessory for use with ceiling-mounted recessed can or light fixtures, and which suspends a lamp shade thereunder in order to diffuse light.
The NakaMats Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,822) discloses a light transmitting device that uses a mirror to reflect the light to the desired position. Again, the device does not support a lampshade underneath a recessed can or ceiling-mounted light fixture in order to diffuse light therefrom.
The Plumeyer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,174) discloses an accessory reflector unit for reflector lamps and illumination systems that permits a change of direction of light emitted from a reflector lamp. Again, the accessory is unable to suspend a lampshade underneath a recessed can or ceiling-mounted light fixture.
The Terada Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,506) discloses an adjustable floor or table lamp with a diffuser globe surrounding a light source for providing general diffusion of light in a room, and an adjustable reflector above the diffuser for reflecting a portion of the light. Again, the globe is not able to suspend a lamp shade underneath a ceiling-mounted light fixture or recessed can.
The Dozsa-Farkas et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,816) discloses a radiation-deflecting system that can be used in particular as a lighting system for rooms, halls, stores or the like. Again, the globe is not able to suspend a lamp shade underneath a ceiling-mounted light fixture or recessed can.
The Schwartz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,875) illustrates an ornamental design for a light bulb reflector.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a lamp shade assembly that is adapted to secure itself to a recessed can located on a ceiling; wherein the lamp shade assembly includes a plurality of arm supports that each include an attachment clip on a distal end; wherein the attachment clip enables the respective support arm to clip onto the recessed can fixture, and from which the arm support extends downwardly in order for a lamp shade to attach thereon; wherein the lamp shade is suspended below the recessed can in order to diffuse light directed therefrom, and which also resembles a lamp shade. In this regard, the recessed can lampshade accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.